Leglos haz da ring Revisited: Now With Commentary
by AlexAmericus
Summary: I am well aware that this is a troll fiction, I spoof trolls too. Honestly, the spelling in this one was so atrocious I was about to give up. And now I'm too tired to even write a summary. Either that or I'm excited about my favorite BS show marathon coming on soon. I have no idea. But here's another commentary after a hiatus. Rated 'T' for swearing...a lot of swearing.
1. Intro intro intro intro intro intro

It's an introduction, yeah.

I'm back in the game...at the worst time.

No seriously, I've got finals next week. My first semester of college is almost done. Cue the celebration music.

I've also got a new Playlist on Spotify to help me through these bullshit troll fictions. Level up!

I've got a Ghost Adventures...I mean Ghost Stooges...marathon in little bit, so I've got to be quick about this. No fucking way am I missing my favorite bullshit show.

This is obviously a troll fiction, but I don't give a damn. If it's bad, or if it's a troll, it will be spoofed. Even though when I spoof troll fiction is becomes a paradox, but I no longer care.

And since the spelling is so fucked up, basically this troll fiction is an AU where our favorite Pretty Boy, Legolas, is the Ringbearer instead of Frodo. This was probably the worst rendition of this AU I have ever read, and I haven't even read any before this.

My guidelines just in case you're new:

1) I'm obnoxious. Therefore my commentary's in **[bold brackets]**.

2) In case you didn't take the hint before. I fucking swear.

3) I am a troll myself.

**Disclaimer: **Your brain cells are not my responsibility, so if they are brutally murdered throughout the course of this fanfiction, it is your fault. Any references you find are not mine.

...I could be watching Dan play Outlast or Forensic Files, but instead I chose to do this. I need to get my priorities straight.


	2. Chapter 1

AU I LUV DA HOVIT ND LOTR. I NEDD TO MAKE A FF CUS I 33 **[...Only two seconds in aaand WHAT THE FUCK AM I READING.]**

ENGOY

LEGOLES STORYYYY YEAHHHHHH

CH 1

legoli wass wlkin to da fpckin pub. **[Was the profanity really al that necessary?]** he sw a hore nd stol it. **[You've got to love spelling errors.]** he montd the hore nd wennt to da focking pub agaiinn cus he liek da beer

fuk u legolad ! i want my dan hors bak ! sad teh oter dud. (he ond da hore) **[That's called a pimp...oh wait you mean **_**horse.**_**]**

MOTERFUCKAAHHHH i do it fpr ribontel. sed legoas **[...What?]**

legoas gicve da finge to da old hore man nd go bye bye. **[Trololololololololololol.]** omgomgong ledfn iz a fuzinn hotay ! **[This is most definitely a troll, in no way can someone write like this.]** his dam blndie hair go evryhere nd elv ladyes say yeah! u so hoooootttt legosl waz go t ridenbel **[Took me a few minutes, but that says Rivendell.]** cus he want sav da fockin day his dada hed da neus nd sad to legodd

u ned togp son cus da ring is baddd. k ? **[No shit weird somehow unintelligent and unintelligible alternate dimension version of Thranduil.]**

yeah dad. i go now.

they hugd.

dad sed bey nd gsp in teror whe legoles amlsot hit by orc erro. orc ded naw. **[My head actually hurts right now...]**

MUTHAFOCKEWRS HERE I FOCKID CO ME! legoosd hors ded nd he nede neu hore. dat why he go stol from da dud he flip his finer of.

her i am. sed legold. he mad it to rbonfel ! elrnd soooo hapyyyyyyyyyyyyy. **[Elrond...happy? What is going on, is everyone taking some kind of hallucinogen?]** gmli sed he hte deh elhhhhs but ddah legjei luk hott.

gmi is gayyuy and i not. **[*blinks* *shakes head and pinches bridge of nose*]** legolis bsh his lazes at da elf ladys. he go by.

legoli go da tabl nd sit don near aragn. dey tel old frt stores. whhy da evl wring is on da stony tang ? ho dese smll ppl ? argon sed tey hobitz. **[Thank you Spotify for keeping me sane.]**

hobits? what da fok. sed legols

blk har hoit **[Frodo.]** com to da stone too drop da ring of EVILLL. dat ring nedz to go mtn dum.

U MOTHERFUCKARS GET YO FOKIN SETS NAWWWWWWWWWW shawt gandlf. IF WE NO GO MTN DUM DEN WE SHAL NOT DEFET DA DRK LAD. **[*covering ears* Turn off your goddamn Caps Lock, Gandalf.]**

k sed evryun

dey al kait. legoli hore winy cus legoli stoopid. no go hore stabl sed legoli.

hors poopie. **[They see them trollin'...they hatin'...]**

everyun luk at da hottie. (yeh dat blonde legalsi)

sosie **[Who now?]** peeps. pec ot bros. sed leglosd.

servnt scop poopie away

duds! sed dat elfi riivendel lord. we mus detry da ring. on of u must go! **[I'll take it. Granted I have little to no survival skills and no idea in what direction to go unless I have a drawn out, trodden down pathway but hey: anything to get me away from here.]**

i wil go sed drk hbit.

nooooo sed legoli. i ned to be da hero. **[No you don't, pretty boy, sit your ass down.]**

k. sed hhbit.

legi grb da ring.

he go on his poopie hore and hed to da mtns cus he ned to destyo da ring.

everyun star at elff hot dud as he go to gatos and lef. **[Cats and what now?][Follow up: 'Gatos' means 'cats' in Spanish for those that don't know. And I feel like Dora the Explorer...oh fuck what have I done?]**

wen legos go to da fores he see da orcies.

DIEEEE YOU STINKEH DED THINGS THAT WERE MY FRNDS ONCE ! sed legos

LEGOS SLASH/ **[*loads crossbow*]**

LOEGOS HIT **[*aims*]**

LOEOGOS kill kill kill kill jil all de orcies. **[*fires*]**

orc boodi all ovah da floor

legoli go to da rivr.

legoli almos dron but da elff smrt. he strng tooooo.

DIE DIE DIE DIE he des to da birdies. he hungreh naw.

arow hit al de brdie. he sel de rest ti nice pehsent fam. FAM hav bebe nd dad ndd moma. 3 3 3 **[Halfway to the number of the beast.]**

now legoes hhax moneh. **[Wait, did Pretty Boy just steal from some poor farmer family? I'm going hunting.]**

he wlk to da mtns

wlk is boring

!

legolis see mai elf ldies. dat nigjt many babes wer mad.

!

loegles go. he red da

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**[Where's the Trololol Guy when you need him?]**

.

BOOK ! he gsped. da book waz gret. **[Spoiler alert: It was **_**Fifty Shades of Gray**_**.]**

.

.

.

.

.

LWGOES NEXT DAY MET MOR LEDIE. MANY BABES MAD DA NIHT **[The fuck is going on?]**

.

.

.

.

.**[*looks at watch* Oh wait, I'm not wearing a watch.]**

.

.

.

lEGOLA GO SEE DA MTNS.

DAMN HE SED. THS IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG **[Were you expecting this to take two minutes?]**

.

.

.

..

.

walk. **[Pantera.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Seriously bro? I've got a Ghost Adventures marathon in an hour.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

thr no long luk. redi for pubish. **[Troll.]**

REVIW IF YOU LIEK MAH DTORY. **[I'll commentate instead, how about that?]** I WANA WRITE A SERIE OF LEFLES BE DA ONLY HERO. CHTPA 2 CUMIN UP SOON. **[Fucking motherfuck.]**


	3. Chapter 2

CH 2

AU: H8trs get da fuuuu outa mah stori. **[Make me, bitch. :3]**

leglos is badass. he hot. he awsum. he da shot aro to deh orcis wit da sped ! he da prince of mirkwud. **[Thanks Captain Obvious, how about you go jump into the Bering Sea and we'll fish you out when we need you again.]**

omgomgog legoles go to da mtns of ice cus he wlk liek a OP (AN: if u dunt no hat a OP es get da fud outa here) **[Hi Tara. :3]** he walk to da mtns nd ned to climb cuus da bad birdies **[What's my parakeet doing there? CONN! Get back in your cage!]** watchin he.

legoles awsum climber. he da best. **[Go climb Mt. Everest then, and do us a favor and don't come back.]** elfies dunt frez to x_x on icy wheter. he climb nd climb and clibm !

wen he resh to da top of da mtn he her da voc. dem voc of dat whit berd dud in da tower. badn dued (not gandlef u werd ppl) **[Saruman, then?]**

bad dued go say vry bad words ad ice fel on legoil. **[That was actually a spell.]**

LEGOSDES STRONG. ICE NUTHIN. he brok free **[Legolas is Hulk. That is the only explanation here.]**

he wlkin to da cave thingy cus open lands bad for lefogfos

cus legos noe da efl lang he sed frend an go insid but kil monste b4 gon to da cave. **[Dammit, Watcher, you failed me.]**

cave ded ppl but legos dunt car. HE DA BESTTTTTTT

he wlkim thre de cave and fynd teh rm of ded derf princy dud. hee fuund dah buk (AN: yeh de buk gendef red in da movi) **[This troll speak is getting worse.]**

he red to de end and noe he ned togoto teh oter side **[Is he a chicken now?]**

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Bro, BRO. Enough with the periods. Seriously.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

gobbins bad ppl. leglosd kil da flam monstr dued thingy to. **[Sick 'im Balrog.]**

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..**[BRO, you've got more periods than an adolescent girl!]**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

legolse lev da cave (AN: gendef didnt di in dis on u mfrs) **[...*starts grooving to playlist music*]**

.

.

.

..

..

.**[BRO!]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

legos go da zzzzzzzzzzzz

reviw nd hop u liek mah stori


	4. Chapter 3

CH. 3

AN: HATRS GONA H8 IF YA H8 MMAH STOOROI STOP BEIN MEEN **[Again, make me bitch.]**

Leglso iz so badas. omgomgomg w/ his blond har nd dos supah green eys. **[I thought his eyes were blue...in the movie that is.]** hiss blond hhar iz sooooo looooooooooong. **[My hair's longer, just saying. *Trololololol*]** u can put ya hand thru it. **[Same thing with all hair.]** he so muskooller cus hhe a princ and noes arshiri nnd figt stuff. **[Why do I feel like I'm reading Arabic?]** (AN: haha finnelly i use da peereeods) da orkies dieieiieieie when legos haz his bow IN FRONT OF HIM ! **[As opposed to behind him...I think he would have to dislocate a few things to be able to do that.]**

leos go to da forest cus he ned da treess to hid in. Tho dis forest is deefeererent cus tere are de other elfs. **[How does that make it different, pray tell?]** Legols father tel him bout da other elfys outsid da (AN: btw legols horse ded or runn aawa **[Make up your mind.]** when legoos dus ...ahem... see B4 stuf) ((do ya liek mah linne sstuf?)) **[No I don't.]** keengdum. he walkin and kil da spideys and evil bares. **[Crossover time.]**

WHO DA FUK ARE U ? sed da big elv **[I'm Alex, Commentator Extraordinaire and also Maggot, Killjoy, Ghoulscout, Ravenclaw, and Supreme Dictator for Eternity in the Realm of Neverending Sarcasm.]**

MMAH NAMME IS DA LEGOSES sed legosloes **[Ah, you were talking to Pretty Boy...I like my introduction better.]**

DA KEEN ANND KEENG WANNNA SEE YA ! ! ( G) **[*tries to raise one eyebrow and fails again*]**

K sed legos.

legos and da other elv go to da tree keenndum. **[Lothlorien?]**

! W8 FER MAH NXT CH ! **[I don't have to wait because I'm fashionably late to the party again.]**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTA 4

AN: THISISHOPE,YOU ARE MAH BUDDEH. **[Looks like I need to read the reviews.]** EV1NE ELSE IS BADDDDD. **[Aw, including me?]** I WORKED HARD FO DA SOTRIE! **[I'll give you that, takes enormous amounts of effort to spell this horribly.]**

Legols go wit da oter elfie dud. He walk thru da forest. Da forest waz scarie. **[Forests aren't scary unless there's bears...or Slenderman.]**

"OMGOMGOMG ther da...SPIDEYS!" **[Fucking spiders man.]** cryd da eldie dud making legos go to da citie FORESTTT.

"NP" sed l;egosd. **[How the hell did that colon get in there?]**

legosls tak da bow outa his back and shot da...SPIDEYS! **[Bye Charlotte. Bye Aragog. Bye Shelob.]** (AN:LEGIOSDL IS SOOOOOOO HOYTTTTTTT OMGOMOOGN) **[Unnecessary Author's Notes are unnecessary.]**

da speidyes cryd cus legos kild dem ALLLLLLLLLLL,. **[Kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit...what? This is a troll fiction, I don't have to make sense in my commentary.]**

(AN: Legos hore is bakkk. forget da ded horse in b4 chpters) **[Hooray for unexplained resurrection!]**

LEGOS SEE ARGROKM!

"wassup." sed legos.

"WHATAATAATTATATATATTATTATTATTATATATATTAA" shoutd Arargon. **[When did Aragorn get his hands on an AK-47?]**

"W-A-S-U-O-P!" shouit legoses! **[Did he say the dashes like in La-a?(1)]**

"OH. YO MAH FREND DA ELGOS, PRINCE OF DA MERKWUD."

dey ran acrox da feild and huged eachother (AN:da forest is now a feild and citie is undergund) **[What?]**

orcie saw da 3 peeps. **[Yummy.]**

ork shot ...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Bro, seriously?]**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Bro, did you die?]**

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARGOTMR..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Bro? You alive?]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAWWWWWWWWWW **[Yep.]**

LEGOLOS CRYD...

"FOK U ORCKEISDS!" shutd LEGOs.

Legolos shot da ork. Ork ded naww. (AN: I KILED ARGORM. FOK OFF H8TRS) **[Did you seriously just kill off the most badass character in the entire series? Alright, I don't care if you're a troll or not, get out of my universe.]**

.

.

.

.

.

IT IS A SAD DEY FO DA TOO ELFYS.

**Footnotes:**

(1): I shit you not, this is apparently someone's name. _La-a_. But it's not pronounced Lah-ah, it pronounced Lah-_DASH_-ah. The hyphen is pronounced...*gouges out eyes*

Thank you Brandon for telling me this wonderful story.

LONG LIVE KING BRANDON.(1a)

**Footnote footnotes:**

(1a) A footnote in a footnote, the fuck is this madness? In my APGOV class there was a guy named Brandon. I will not say his last name because the Internet is serious business. He was the nicest guy, and he had this joke-narcissism about him. He insisted being called 'King Brandon' and always went on about how attractive he was. He was a diva, essentially. And, I kid you not, when asked what his famous last words would be for the Yearbook he said: "I am more attractive than everyone on this page." The best part was that he was featured on one of the index pages. I love this guy, he's one of the best friends I've had.


	6. Chapter 5

ch.5

Legols is very sad. Argagon just dyd. **[Didn't I tell you to get out of my universe?]** He kil da orkies but da orkies still kiled his frend. Wahhhh. **[At least get off my planet.]**

leogs walk wit da oter elfie and go thru da forest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.**[BRO, you need an intervention.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

more spideys kiled **[Bye Charlotte's kids. Bye Aragog's kids.]**

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

argron waz buried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

THERE IS DA LETER ON ARGON **[I know, it's Ar. It's a noble gas and is the 18th element on the Periodic Table of Elements.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.legos red da letter **[I hope the spelling was better than this piece of shit.]**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

GANDLF DED TOO ? OMGOMGOMGOMG **[None to worry Minions, he'll be back in the sequel.]**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

..

.

.**[For fuck's sake, bro.]**

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

legos go to da zzzzzzzzzzzz

tommorow he get to da citie. **[What city?]**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6 **[Fair warning: I am eating dinner while writing this commentary once again, so pardon me if I'm not paying full attention as I am stuffing my face.]**

AN: wtf dese rewvews. I am sobr ty vry much. ppl talking about wha joke ? **[This joke.]** I tried vry hrd. :'( **[I give you that, like I said, takes effort and resolve to spell this bad.]**

Wooooooh ch 6 ! I am hapy sum ppl liek dis story. **[For the laughs.]** bk to DA STORY

Legolsa llookd at da letr agayn.

deerer legolslegols

da oriies got to da mtns. idk if ya went there but gandlf Ned go to da citie wit wite walz. **[Minas Tirith?]** (AN: I forget da citi n 3rd movi) **[Minas Tirith.]** Gandal ded. Baaaaaloooor kild him. DDont wory. He will com bak wit mohr pwrs and whit harrr. **[See? Told you he'd be back in the sequel.]**

elelorond

Leglos not hapy. He smash pper **[Pretty Boy angry. Pretty Boy SMASH!]**

He walk wit da otr elf and FINALI make it to DA citi. It was preti. Glory all blu and whit buldingzin DA treeees. Dam trees so taaaaaaaaal. **[*ravenously tears into chicken leg*]** Leglos wana met da preti elf ledies and maibee spend a nite wit dem **[Womanizer. *tears into chicken leg again*]** Leglos is so hot and dey will want him. Married or not. **[UNACCEPTABLE.]**

Leglos ty da elfi did rite next to him. Ten he go to met da qween nd keeng. **["Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." - Boromir. I just thought I should point that out, especially since the author killed off Aragorn.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.stars soooo long. Walk wlk wlk **[Whee~ Unnecessary narration!]**

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..**[...I made gingerbread men today, anyone want one?]**

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

Leglos get to da top.

DA elf qween so hot. **[Hold up. Third movie white city = Minas Tirith. So why are we in Lothlorien? Did we go through a Time Warp?]** Leglos finkin about spending a nite wit her. Galdryell start to blushz. **[...She has a husband.]**

She thinks I hot ? Leglos thinks.

Evr1 not leglos leave. sed elf qween **[What language is that?]**

Evr1 did.

Dey start to kiss. **[I already know where this is going.]**

Took of al clofs. **[Yep.]**

Puts ding in her dong. **[Of fucking course. Good thing I'm asexual aromantic...as if this would even do anything to anyone of any orientation.]**

Oooh scream qwen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Evr1 cum bak to da room. Keen supah angri cus Leglos bang his wif **[Ah, so the author does acknowledge the fact that Galadriel is married, okay.]**

Kk Leglos u haz da ring. Where is evr1 ? sed keen.

I came by myself. Tho...Aragrn and Gandlf ded. sed Leglos.

dammit sed keen.

u may rest here fo 2 nite sed keen. **[Bro, Pretty Boy over there just fucked your wife, you're cool with that?]**

k sed Leglos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Leglos rest fo da nite. **[And I am finished with my dinner.]**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

AN: cus aragrn ded da next ch will be bout DA future of DA white city wit whit walls in DA 3rd movi. **[Minas. Tirith. I know this is a troll fiction, but seriously.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leglos waky up to find dagr hiz throht. he immedly grab his bow and shoot da bad asasasasain. **[Altair...or Ezio...or Connor...or Edward...or Shay...or Arno...or whoever in the Brotherhood you are...what are you doing here?]** Asasasasin screm cus he haz a aro in his legy. **[Damn that Skyrim meme for rearing its ugly head again.]** Leglos puls da cloke off da asasasasin and go in to ask sum kwestshuns

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who da fok are u ? sed Legloses **[I find it hard to believe that Middle Earth had English swears.]**

I am da assasin dat shud have kild ya. **[But you failed, now go jump out the window and grovel in self pity.]**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

Duhh. sed leglos. he rold his eies. Who sentteeded ya ? **[Gee, who do you think? Look into your most recent past.]**

Da keen. No lieky dat u bang hiz wifey. Supah madzz. sed asasasassin. **[Knew it.]**

Ohh. sed u betcha go n leev da citi or tel da keen u fail.

I tink Ieev da citi cus keen will cut mah throht. sed asasasasin. **[Damn, where is your honor, Assassin?]**

I betcha see da keen sed leglos.

Bye bye. sed asasasin.

.

. **[Well, that was quick.]**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8 **[I'm almost too tired to deal with this shit.]**

Lrg go go tlk to da keen. Okie dokie he bang his wife. What was hr name agane? **[I'm guessing Galadriel.]** aniways he wlk to da thrne room.

Open seseseame! da bigg doorz open. **[Sorry, but that only works when you're in a cheeky cartoon.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Insidey was da keen and kween. Da kween weenk leglos.

Da keen was like WTF U SHUD B DED. **[This is a troll fiction, everyone is getting trolled. Even fictional characters.]**

Leglosss give him da finger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DA very joffry liek keentink da leglos spat n hiz fayc. (AN: Hha GOT rfrnc) **[...What the fuck did I just try to read?]**

have diz stoopid elfie get arested!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

da gards start grabs him but leglos supah man. **[Crossover time.]**

he pwnd al duds.

Sosie ppl (AN:btw sosie meens sory in leglos speek) **['Fraid not, Troll.]** ima go. I haz DA riiiiing amd u nedz let me go. showtd Leglos.

Fine spat DA keen. I dont wana see yo fayc again tho. **[I do not approve, **_**off with his head!**_**]**

cant. promic. leglos sed and wlk out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bye bye citi but keen so meen. **[What the hell did you expect?]**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Leglos wlkin on foot now. Dey stoopid elfys shot hiz hore wen he tryd to leev.

Fok dey stouououououououpid elvfies. Leglos showtd. Naw he Ned to steel anuffer 1. .

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.**[*asleep*]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ORKIES **[*jolts awake* The fuck?]**

.

.

.

.is that dat bblak hahar hobit orkies ?Wtf he do in wit DA orkies ? **[...Is this troll talking about goblins?]**

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dat blak har hobit haz smiley.

HE MUST BE EVIL! **[Frodo? Evil? What alternate reality are you living?]**

Find da leglos. He haz DA ring !l! sed naw evil hobit.

.

.

.

..

Leglos go round them and runs **[*snore*]**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

AN: IMA so happie sum1 made omaccu for maah. Readz in comentz. **[...Damn, I'm impressed, I can't translate that for the life of me.]**

Leglos wlkin thru da plains. **[Hooray for filler.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**[*looks at watch* Wait, I'm still not wearing one.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He eat n sleep **[MOAR FILLER!...I'm sleepy.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Bro, I ask once again, you still alive?]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.wlk wlk **[*snore*]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.**[*checks MeetMe Social Experiment Part Two*]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..**[Why are so many people from foreign countries hitting that goddamn 'Yes' button in the Match, I'd really like to know...oh whoops. Wrong desktop window...]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

...

HORSIES! **[GAH! *falls off chair* Dammit troll.]**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a terrible fan fiction. Obviously, I am not Tolkien. I don't own the characters no matter how OOC they were.

Author's Note: So sorry to pull your heartstrings... this was a trollfic. **[Yeah, and Minions, all those comments...I was playing along :) I figured out a long ass time ago that this author was trolling. I just decided to go with the commentary anyway.]** It was an experiment, and I found if you write a good story, you will get less reviews than someone who wrote a terrible one. Ever heard of Rebecca Black ? Same phenomena. **[It has to do with psychology, too. Most people gravitate towards negativity and cut it down because it's an activity that a lot of people can join in on. It brings people of similar senses of humor together an gives people a sense of community.]** Comments were hilarious by the way. AlexAmericus made a commentary of this story, so check that out. **[...And that was the only thing I wasn't expecting in this note. Thank you, iRanNoodle. Seriously though, thanks for being a good sport.]**

Chapter 11: Kill the Wabbit

Legolas was running in the plains of Rohan. The elf was not the brightest crayon in the box, **[Which is exactly why I've been calling him Pretty Boy this entire time.]** and yet somehow he kept the ring and survived for a long time. Perhaps, the elf of Mirkwood was a lunatic. No, rather he fell into the deep chasm of lunacy a very long time ago, and brought the fellowship down with him. **[How strange, bad fanfics have done the same for me.]** In this sad and diseased alternate universe, there was no Fellowship of the ring, and the future King of Gondor was dead. **[To which I am still upset about, but chances are that I'll get over it in the next ten seconds because I have the emotional range of a teaspoon.]** Middle Earth was in pieces, and it was a peculiar elf at the center of this début.

The Riders of Rohan were very near, and the very stupid elf was not careful. The scouts easily spot the elf a day earlier. Riding on ahead, they would figure out why he was alone, and what made him to their lands of all places.

"Who goes there?" hollered Éomer.

Legolas stopped. The Rohirrim encircled him.

"My name is Legolas." slurred Legolas. He was drinking some concoction that made him delirious such as a man who drank too much rum. **[(Captain Jack Sparrow: "Why is the rum always gone?")]**

"You are a little far from home, nay ?" Éomer inquired. The Rohirrim laughed. Some whistled at the elf under influence.

"Yes siree." Legolas collapsed. **[Man down! Man down!...Whoops, I mean Elf.]**

"My best shot, this elf entered our lands under treason. End him." Éomer turned towards a weathered archer. **[Do it. **_**Do it now!**_** Schwarzenegger moment.]**

"What...?" Legolas panicked.

The archer took his arrow, and placed it in his bow. He pulled back on the bow and hit home.

Legolas coughed blood all over himself. He looked down to his breast, noting his heart pierced. So much pain and so much blood...

"Goodbye daddy..." **[Pfft...]** Legolas used his last breath.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood was dead.

Something caught the eye of Éomer. He saw something glinting within the bracer of the deceased elf. He got off his horse and walked to Legolas's body. Within the bracer was the ring. **[**_***It's the end of the world as we know it...***_**]**

The ring spoke to Éomer, and soon it would be in the hands of Sauron. All is lost. **[**_***It's the end of the world as we know it...and I feel fine...* **_**Too much R.E.M.]**

The End **[Yay!]**

Gawd, that was horrible. Glad that is over. I am going back to my Harry Potter fanfic now...**[Thus, I go into hibernation...see you next time Minions!]**


End file.
